


Pink Lace Panties

by straight_as_a_curly_fry



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lace Panties, M/M, Non-hunter au, Pink Panties, colledge AU, yeah - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 18:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straight_as_a_curly_fry/pseuds/straight_as_a_curly_fry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a really small ficlet I wrote about this tumblr post here<br/>http://straight-as-a-curly-fry.tumblr.com/post/50336069179/unbearable-bear-boxpolice-requested-dean-and<br/>Basically Dean and Castiel meet at a laundromat. A laundromat in which Dean happens to be drying his pink lace panties. With lace. And bows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lace Panties

Dean had seen Castiel for the first time on orientation day, but - being both shy, and jet lagged - he hadn’t said anything to him. That wasn’t to say however, that he hadn’t wanted to; after all, who wouldn’t want to be friends with him? He was kind, funny, smart, and pretty much sex-on-legs. He was also gay, which made Dean’s fantasies about a thousand times more realistic.

The first time he formally met Castiel however, was when the dryer in his dorm broke down, and everybody in his building had to use the laundromat about a mile of campus. 

Dean walked into the small building, hoisting a gasket of wet laundry with him; and nearly dropped everything when he saw Mr Sexy himself sitting on one of the dryers whilst doing a crossword puzzle.

He loaded his laundry in a machine quickly, and set the timer for 30 minutes, before rushing back out to his car. There was no way he could wait in there with Castiel without completely embarrassing himself. 

Half an hour past, and Dean trekked back in through the doors. Castiel was sitting right where he left, still doing the same crossword puzzle, and humming to himself quietly. He looked up briefly when Dean walked in, but quickly looked back at his puzzle book.

Dean shuffled everything back into his basket, and debated the merits of trying to start a conversation with Castiel. He shuffled around awkwardly for a few minutes, before deciding to try his luck.

“Hey,” he said loudly, “You’re Castiel right? We’re in the same mythology class together.”

Castiel looked up sharply, but didn’t reply. Dean was about to pretend he hadn’t said anything, when he realized what Castiel was looking at though. Hanging out of his laundry basket, was a pair of pink silk panties, with lace and bows. Dean flushed red, and covered his face.

“Oh shit,” he cursed, “I swear those aren’t mine… well actually they are… but still- I mean…” 

Dean thought he was going to die of shame, when suddenly a hand was thrust into his line-of-site.

“Yeah,” he said, “I’m Castiel. And you’re Dean correct?”

“That’s me.” Dean mumbled, shaking his hand.

Castiel smiled at him, looking like he was about to say something, but the sound of a timer ringing cut him off.

“That’s mine,” he said, quickly grabbing his things out of the machine, and shifting them into a bag.

Dean dropped his face back into his hands, but was shocked out of his misery again, when Castiel grabbed one of them, and began writing on it. 

“Here’s my number,” he said with a wink, “And for the record… I wouldn’t mind seeing those panties again some day. As long as you let me take you out for dinner first.”


End file.
